1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slatted bedframe, comprising an upper and a lower layer of transverse slats arranged one beside the other with a distance, and longitudinal rubber-elastic supporting members, which have receiving lugs at their upper and lower surfaces for inserting or passing through the slats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slatted bedframes comprising two layers of slats arranged one above the other have already gained wide acceptance as bed inserts for accommodating a mattress or the like, since their spring characteristic can be adjusted within relatively wide ranges, where up to now the rubber-elastic supporting members between the layers of slats have consisted of prismatic elastic members continuous along their length, which are surrounded by a fabric sheath or the like that forms receiving lugs for the slats at the upper and lower surfaces thereof (AT-B 394 937). Therefore, these supporting members are relatively complex and lead to a longitudinally continuous supporting surface for the wooden slats resting against the same, so that the slats disposed one beside the other mutually influence each other under a load, and the adaptation of the restoring forces resulting from the load to the respective body of a person resting on the same remains unsatisfactory above all in the vicinity of the increased local loads around pelvis and shoulders.
It has also already been proposed that each of the slats of the two layers of slats arranged one above the other should be combined in pairs by means of individual spring-elastic molded bodies, where each of the two slats positively engages in receiving lugs of the molded bodies connected with each other by spacer rings (German Utility Model G 84 07 599.6), or has been inserted in recesses of block-shaped molded bodies (AT-B 393 210), but this requires a multitude of individual molded bodies, and the slats must additionally be fixed at the bedframe or the molded bodies must be connected with each other by holding straps. The handling of these bedframes is rather complex, and because of the rigid design of the individual molded bodies, which is required to ensure tilt resistance, a sufficient positional adaptation of the slats to the body contour of a person resting on the same can hardly be achieved.